Feelings
by Lori de Bartoni
Summary: Trowa pierde su memoria y con ello, los sentimientos que tuvo con Quatre, sin embargo, Heero esta ahi para ayduarle. Corto y sencillo. 3x1x3 y 4x3. Estoy de regreso, mi antigua cuenta era Ichia, alguien me recuerda? hahaha


Durante la guerra, cuando Trowa perdio la memoria, sus sentimientos por Heero cambian y Quatre es olvidado y Quatre al desear por la felicidade de Trowa, no se interpone entre Heero y Trowa aun cuando este ya recupero su memoria. Dos años despues, Trowa visita a Quatre para aclarar las cosas.

Esa explosión.

Esa maldita explosión... De seguro le ha quitado la vida, nadie puede sobrevivir a ello...tragado, siendo atrapado por las llamas. Todo a tu alrededor, para dejar como un recuerdo aquellas palabras que le has dedicado a alguien que no valía la pena. Éstos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Heero Yui piloto cero uno mientras que veía a un valiente y buen compañero siendo traicionado y matado por un tercero.

Quatre derramó una lágrima y apretó fuerte los controles de Sandrock, su mente se aclaro y sus ojos se enfocaron. Miró a su alrededor las luces de funcionamiento... todo se alentó, sintió que algo le golpeaba y notó a Wing Zero llevándole hacia la colonia. Entró en panico, su mejor amigo- no, la persona a quien más había querido quizás más que amigo, acababa de...

"¡Por tu culpa!"

Su corazón se acelero... Heero tenía razón, Trowa... no, no puede ser. Era imposible, Trowa no pudo haber muerto, solo... no.

"¡Heero!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas, "¡Tenemos que rescatar a Trowa!"

Eschuchó un gruñido...

"¡Trowa!" gritaba, si seguía haciendolo Trowa lo escucharía...

"¡Tenemos que!"

Pero cuando volvió a mirar, solo notó los escombros. Los restos del Gundam, todo esparcido en el espacio... excepto por-

"¡La puerta! ¡Heero! ¡Trowa está-

"¡Muerto y por tu culpa!"

La puerta se cerró, dejándolos en el hangar de la colonia. Su corazón aún acelerado, sudor en su frente, sus manos temblantes por la fuerza ejercida... Sus lagrimas seguían corriendo y no pudo... no pude hacer nada.

La ira de Heero estaba descontrolada... había perdido a la única persona que le había cuidado, que le había proteguido, seguido y entendido. Había perdido a un muy buen soldado, a un posible...

Y todo por la culpa de un niñato que no pudo controlarse... solo por un capricho suyo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que Duo les comentó a todos que Trowa seguía vivo... estaba feliz. Era imposible, pero lo estaba... estaba vivo. Euforíco era lo único que lo describía, parecía como si todo fuera a salir bien después de todo. Aunque el fiasco que dejó Quatre atrás aún estaba presente, no importaba. Trowa estaría bien... una vez que recordara todo, una vez que regresara a la normalidad, todo sería como debía ser.

Nunca comentó nada, su odio por Quatre era otra cosa. Algo que no debía de decir, Quatre se sentía mal por ello, se echaba la culpa de todo lo que pasó. ¿Y porque no? Realmente fue su culpa. Sin embargo, era un tema que no se debía tratar... aún.

"Trowa escúchame" comentó Sally, "es posible que puedas recuperar parte de tu memoria, solo debes de estar en contacto con cosas o situaciones que activen tus recuerdos, ¿comprendes?"

Trowa asintió leve.

"de acuerdo, por el momento necesito que tomes éstas medicinas y te mantengas alejado del campo de batalla, es muy peligroso"

Lógico.

"bien... te dejo por el momento, Heero quería hablar contigo"

Salió de la oficina para dejar entrar a Heero. Su cara calmada como siempre, sus ojos fijos... pero tenían un brillo que nadie más notaría más que la persona a los que iban derigidos.

"¿Heero?" preguntó Trowa. El nombre sonaba extraño en sus labios, incómodo... como si no lo hubiera usado en mucho tiempo.

"quiero preguntarte algo" dijo Heero, Trowa guardió silencio. Esperando.

"¿recuerdas quién te... quién causó ésto?"

"no lo recuerdo pero se quién si a eso te refieres" murmuró Trowa.

"¿que opinas de ello?" Heero miró hacia abajo, no soportando la mirada de Trowa.

"no lo sé" murmuró Trowa, "no.... no olvido el dolor de lo que es estar en el espacio solo... pero fue un error, no hay porque sentir culpa, y odio sobre ello... solo, paso"

Heero siguió callado, quería que Trowa estuviera enojado con Quatre, furioso... vengativo.

"¿tu te sientes así?" preguntó Trowa.

"No... yo no siento" murmuró Heero.

"eso no es verdad" dijo Trowa, "sientes pero no te dejas sentir... tu estás enojado por lo que pasó, ¿porque? No te disparó a ti"

Heero tensó sus labios y sus manos se apretarón en puños, "Trowa... es que él..."

¿Como le podría decir? Que ellos dos...

"¿Él?"

"cuando pensamos que estabas muerto... pensé que todo se había terminado"

Trowa sonrió levemente... Heero había sido el único que había visto esa verdadera sonrisa, escuchar su risa... y ver felicidad en los ojos. Quería... quería volver a verlo así.

Trowa se levantó y camino lento hacía Heero, colocando una mano en su hombro.

"Sentiste"

Heero frunció sus cejas.

"Sentiste que todo se había terminado"

Trowa tomó un riesgo, dirigió su mano hacia la nuca de Heero. Sin pensarlo sus labios se entreabrieron y sus ojos fueron de sus ojos a sus labios a donde ahora estaban sus manos. "nadie te afecta asi"

Heero quiso enojarse... pero luego lo entendió, sintió enojo... porque Trowa lo entendía, lo podía leer tan facilmente...

"después de todo" murmuró Trowa mientras que con su otra mano tomó la de Heero, "somos iguales"

"iguales" murmuró Heero para sí. Una duda seguía en su mente... Quatre sentía algo por Trowa y pensó que era recíproco... ¿porque Trowa hacía ésto?

"yo pensé que tu y Quatre..." comenzó Heero y sintió un leve sonrojo.

"¿Quatre?" preguntó Trowa, más que nada era una pregunta para sí, no para Heero.

"si... 04"

"ah... piloto 04 de Sandrock, ¿correcto?"

Heero asintió leve, no... no lo recordaba.

"¿que con él?"

"Nada..." murmuró Heero tomando un paso hacia adelante para estar frente a frente con Trowa, "nada"

Trowa sonrió, Heero ocultaba algo pero no le fue importante en ese momento. No era importante... Piloto 04 de Sandrock Quatre Raberba Winner no era importante.

Heero sí.

Trowa relamió sus labios y los acercó a Heero, "¿puedo?"

Heero levantó su cara y cerró sus ojos, "puedes"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No, era imposible... Solamente... no.

Claro eso había pensado cuando encontró a Trowa vivo. Y ahora... Heero y Trowa.

No.

De alguna extraña manera, eso no podía funcionar en su cabeza. No... era algo, no natural, extraño, imposible, violaba las leyes de la fisica, violaba todo lo que había creído. Todo lo que sentía. Heero y Trowa no podían estar juntos. Cada vez que pensaba en ello sentía una punzada en el pecho, su rostro se entristecía y recordaba aquella escena... ese beso en la privacidad de un pasillo poco congestionado.

Quería llorar, quería odiarlos. ¡Trowa era suyo! Pensó que Trowa sentía lo mismo que él... pero ¿como podía Trowa regresar ese sentimiento cuando le causó tanto dolor? Casi lo mata y lo hizo olvidar tantas cosas... como pudo pensar que después de eso, Trowa le querría.

"Quatre"

Quatre se detuvo y se volteó hacia atrás para encontrarse con Heero.

"Necesitamos hablar" dijo Heero, su mirada fría y neutral.

Desde que él y Trowa estaban juntos, Heero actuaba con cierta frialdad hacia Quatre sin embargo, Trowa ni siquiera había notado eso.

"¿que querias?"

"es sobre Trowa" comenzó Heero, "se lo que pasó entre ustedes... Duo me lo ha dicho... sin embargo, Trowa no recuerda eso"

"fue solo un beso" respondió Quatre, "un beso que yo le robé... él ni siquiera respondió ni dijo nada al respecto. Yo lo quiero mucho Heero, podría decir que hasta... me gustaría ser más que su amigo, pero-

"estoy con él"

"si... lo siento Heero, perdóname por sentir esto pero no puedo evitarlo" murmuró Quatre, "después de que lo hice entrar en razón allá afuera... después de que él fue capaz de detenerse en el Zero, pensé que gracias a mi había recuperado la memoria, porque escuchó mi voz... lo ayudé... pero no lo recuerda, no recuerda ese beso"

"no le he dicho" dijo Heero, "no le he dicho que ustedes se besaron"

"y estás en todo tu derecho de no decirle" murmuró Quatre, "él te quiere a ti... la guerra está por terminar lo presiento, no falta mucho para que la paz llegue a nuestras vidas, asi que por favor a mi y por él, quédate con él y hazle feliz, no puede estar conmigo, él no siente nada por mi, por algo no ha recordado lo que pasó"

Heero asintió, no quería. Sentía que le debía algo a Quatre pero si Trowa recordaba lo que pasó entre ellos dos... ¿lo dejaría por Quatre?

"gracias"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cinco años, cinco años desde que la paz fue firmada. Todos habían festejado en grande y sabía que en esa noche de fiesta en la mansión con todos los preventivos y gente de entre la política organizada por Lady Une, Trowa y Heero habían sellado su propia relacion. Los vio colarse de la fiesta a eso de las 12 y media de la noche para alejarse de todos y encontrarse su propia habitación. Le dolía pero sabía que era lo mejor para ellos dos, aunque al comienzo era algo bastante extraño y sorprendio a los otros dos pilotos, fue algo que ninguno pudo detener. Había sido la decision de ambos y así se iba a quedar.

Así se había quedado.

Cinco años y Trowa y Heero seguían juntos, viviendo ahora en Sanc, trabajando para los preventivos. Wufei se especializó con Sally y de vez en cuando viajaban al espacio para aún limpiar destrozos de la guerra. Todos sabian que algo más pasaba entre ellos dos pero nadie había dicho nada. Duo regresó con Hilde y aunque lo único que hacía era arreglar automoviles seguía en contacto con todos y llamaba al menos una vez a la semana. Quatre seguía atorado en la coorporación Winner. Había sido el deseo de su padre y así iba a llevarlo a cabo. Sin embargo, un simple Jueves de Abril le llego una noticia que necesitaba oír para confirmar por find después de cinco años ese sentimiento.

Trowa había entrado a la oficina, una sonrisa en su cara y un regalo en manos. Quatre frunció el ceño, no había notado lo mucho que cambió Trowa hasta que dejó de verlo más o menos hace más de un año.

"Hola Trowa, que sorpresa" dijo Quatre lento no creyendo lo que veía.

"Hola" respondió, "separé con tu secretaria una hora... quería hablar contigo, pero le dije que no te comentara nada para que fuese una sorpresa"

"ah.. vaya... de acuerdo" dijo Quatre dejando a un lado unos papeles y su pluma, "¿que ocurre?"

Trowa sonrió más y se dirigió hacia el escritorio dejando la pequeña caja sobre unos papeles, "Bueno es que hace poco... fui a cenar con Heero y...

Quatre lo miraba expectativo, su corazón acelerado por el nerviosismo de no saber que estaba a punto de decir.

"bueno nos besamos y..." un tono rosa llegó a las mejillas de Trowa y desvió la mirada, "detrás había unas palmeras y arena... solo Heero me lleva a restaurantes así... bueno... tuve un sentimiento muy muy extraño, como un deja-vú, no duró mucho tiempo como si.. estuviera a punto de recordar algo pero fue dejado atrás antes de que me diera cuenta... Quatre... tu y yo...

"Heero no te quería decir, no es culpa... pensó en ustedes dos y creyó que-

"No estoy enojado contigo... ni con Heero... lo siento mucho Quatre" murmuró Trowa, "nos besamos y yo lo olvidé... olvidé como me sentí en ese momento, olvidé... el sentimiento en ese instante... luego Heero llegó y... yo lo amo pero no quise lastimarte"

Quatre vio borroso, parpadeó rápido intentando guardarse las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza, "para nada... yo sabía que con él ibas a ser feliz, no quise interponerme... los dos, necesitaban sanar y lo lograron, juntos"

Trowa sonrió y asintió, "muchas gracias Quatre, por todo"

"ni lo menciones"

"Bueno, espero tu respuesta... nos mantendremos en contacto a partir de ahora espero" dijo Trowa mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba. Quatre frunció el ceño y se levantó de la mesa. Miró la caja que Trowa había dejado y la abrió.

En ella había un moño de vestir color verde oscuro y junto con el había una pequeña nota.

"¿Serás mi padrino de boda?"

Quatre no notó que su boca se había abierto y secado un poco, no notó que las lágrimas que había intentado sostener ya habían caído. No sabia que Heero y Trowa se iban a casar... lo único que sabía es que ese dolor, esa punzada en su pecho había desaparecido, que ahora estaba feliz por su mejor amigo y los celos ya habían desaparecido hace tiempo.

A/N: muchos me conocían como Ichia, los fanfics que se han quedado en esa cuenta denlos por muertos pero pues quien sabe, un dia de estos podrian recibir un story update sorpresa.


End file.
